


I Went To Your Funeral

by enjolferre



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: "I THOUGHT YOU’VE BEEN DEAD. FOR TEN YEARS. WHY ARE YOU ON MY FRONT DOORSTEP. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CRY LIKE THIS I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU AND WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went To Your Funeral

It took about two minutes for Connor McKinley to come-to, and when he did, he was very confused to be on his couch, all wrapped up in a blanket with a strange hand holding a wet cloth to his forehead.

“What happened?” he asked, still too groggy to open his eyes.

“You fainted, Connor.” The voice that replied was clear and perfect and absolutely beautiful, and it barely took a second for Connor’s eyes to open.

“You’re not real. You’re not here, and you’re not real, and if you are, then you’re horrible, because there’s no way you’re Kevin Price.”

“The one and only,” came the reply, and thank goodness Connor was still too dizzy to make any sudden movements, because in that moment, he was completely torn between kissing Kevin Price and killing him. 

“You’re dead. You’ve been dead ten years.”

“I disagree.”

“I went to your funeral.”

“How’d it go?” 

“It was probably a beautiful service. I don’t know. I was too busy calming poor Arnold down in the narthex of the church to appreciate it.”

“Look, Connor, I’m really sorry - ”

“No, I’m not done.” Kevin held his hands up in a surrender gesture. “They had me admitted for six months, Kevin. I spent six months in a mental hospital, refusing to believe you were dead, because I tried so hard to turn off the grief that I drove myself off the edge. And now you just show up at my apartment with a plate of cookies and think it’s just going to be all fine and dandy again?”

“Well, I thought it would be rude to invite myself over without bringing something.” Connor just stared at him, so Kevin continued. “How’s everybody been? What have I missed?”

“Well, Arnold and Naba got married and had two kids, so you missed that. Their first-born was named after you, but I guess that’s no big deal. Poptarts married James Church - you remember Elder Church? - a few months ago when it became legal in all fifty states, so that was pretty cool, but I guess it wasn’t cool enough for you to bother to show up to. We’re not in contact with Elders Neely and Zelder much, but I’ve heard they’re back in Utah, and Zelder’s a professor at BYU. But I’m sure whatever you were doing was much more important than all of that, so don’t worry about it.”

Kevin at least had the decency to look sheepish after that. At least Connor wasn’t repressing all of his emotions anymore, he figured, despite the fact that the man was being rather snippy about it all. “And you? What have you been up to? No spouse, no significant other, no love interest…?”

“There never was anybody else, Kevin.”

Oh. Oh. Well, that hadn’t exactly meant to come out, but there it was now, sitting between them as if Connor had just admitted to committing some horrible crime. 

“Connor - ” Kevin sat on the couch beside his former District Leader and pulled him into his lap, blanket and all, as Connor’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry, Connor. I’m really, really sorry, and I’m so proud of you for making it through these ten years. But please don’t pass out again.”

“I thought you were dead, Kevin. I’m about to turn thirty-one, and I’ve never had a significant other, because ten years ago, I never told my friend I loved him before he died.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not really dead, isn’t it?” There was a long pause; then, Connor grinned and hid his wet, tear-stained nose in Kevin’s neck. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”


End file.
